minecraftpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
!O!ung
|região=Okawango, Ovambonland |falantes=15 mil (?) |corfamília=Khoisan |fam1=Línguas Juu |iso1= |iso2=oun |iso3=oun }} !O!ung, Cungo, ǃKung ou !ʼOǃKung é um grupo de dialetos norte das Línguas Juu, que formam um "continuum", considerado como parte da família das Línguas khoisan. Cungo é falado no norte da Namíbia. sul de Angola por cerca de 15 mil pessoas do grupo San. Essa quantidade é incerta, pode haver dupla contagem, em função de grupos com mais de uma denominação. É falada pelo povo !kung Outros nomes !O!ung também é conhecida como Qxü, ǃXû(n), ǃKu, ǃHu, ǃKhung, ǃXung, !O!kung e regionalmente chamada de Maligo ou ǃXu-Angola, ǃKung-Ekoka, ʼAkhoe, Vasekela. Geografia !O!ung é falada na Namíbia e em Angola, nas proximidades do rio Okavango e território de Ovamboland, área da Fronteira Angola-Namíbia. Situação atual !O!ung está em vias de extinção, assim com a maioria das línguas Khoisan, em função de intrusão das culturas bantas e Khoi. Assim, as línguas Herero e Nama estã cada vez mais sendo faladas pelos Kung-ekoka e pelos caçadores-coletores de línguas Khoisan cujas área de ação vêm sendo invadidas por assentamentos de fazendeiros Bantos e Khoi. Fonologia !O!ung apresenta um dos maiores inventários de sons dentre as línguas do mundo. A quantidade total depende de como cada linguista considera os "Cliques" presentes na língua, mas algumas autoridades mais confiáveis consideram que são 48 os sons "cliques" . O dialeto "Ju" apresentam ainda mais sons. language|Juǀʼhoan]]. Alguns contrastes do !O!ung: * Cliques Pulmônicos - twa concluir, finalizar vs imitar ** Consoantes pulmônicas *** Sonora - muda não aspirada - muda aspirada "stop": da pela, ta laranja selvagem, ferrão da abelha *** Sonora - muda não aspirada - muda aspirada - ejetiva africativa: djau expressão de surpresa, tca buscar, semana, tcʼa chover, irrigar *** Sonora - muda fricativa: za insultar sexualmente, se ver ** Consoantes Clique *** Sonora não aspirada - sonora aspirada: hálito de víbora, árvore *** Muda não aspirada - muda aspirada: ruído, saber *** Não africativa - africativa livre: atrás, elefante *** Cheia - glotalizada livre: enrolar um cobertor, rifle *** Cheia - nasalizada: rinoceronte, sentar * Vogais ** Cheia - nasalised: chuva, veremelho ** Cheia - faringezada: lebre saltadora, tagarela ** Curta - longa 'lançar'', colocar dentro !O!ung distingue entre três a cinco Tons em suas vogais. Gramática !O!ung é, em geral, uma língua isolada, na qual o significado das palavras varia pela adição de outras palavras separadas (artigos, adjetivos, advérbios, preposições, etc), não com Afixos ou com alterações na estrutura da palavra. Há uns poucos Prefixos, usados, por exemplo, para plurais distributivos que são formados com Sufixos '-si' or '-mhi' nos substantivos. Em geral, porém, os significados ão expressos por grupos de palavras, não por afixos. Em !O!ung não há uma distinção formal do plural, sendo os sufixos '-si' and '-mhi' são opcionais no uso. Sua tipologia é Advérbio-Sujeito-Verbo-Objeto. Por exemplo: "a serpente morde o homem" é representada como ( - serpente, - morder, zhu - homem). Kung-ekoka aplica contornos tonais para palavras e para frases. O vocabulário é diferenciado de forma fina e detalhada para animais, plantas e condições típicas do Kalahari, onde a língua é falada. Uma planta local, a Grewia é denominada por cinco palavras diferentes, uma para cada sub-espécie da planta. Referências ;Notas ;Bibliografia * Snyman, Jan Winston. 1980. The relationship between Angolan ǃXu and Zuǀʼõasi. In Bushman and Hottentot linguistic studies 1979, pp. 1-58. Ed. J. W. Snyman. University of South Africa (UNISA), Pretoria. * The Ethnologue Report for ǃKung-ekoka * The Ethnologue Report for ǃOǃung * The Ethnologue Report for Maligo * Swadesh word list for ǃKung-ekoka * Alternate names and classification from Göteborg University. * Audio of !Kung speakers reading religious passages on Global Recordings Network Categoria:Línguas da Namíbia Categoria:Línguas de Angola Categoria:Línguas khoisan br:Koungeg ca:!O!ung en:ǃʼOǃKung es:Idioma cungo it:Lingua !o!ung pl:Język !o!kung